Overtime
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: while working late at the FBC office, being the workaholic that he is, Raymond refuses to go home. in turn, it causes Parker to take drastic measure to make sure the good cadet is taken care of. ParkerxRaymond. please R&R!


"ahh, aren't you done with the paperwork yet, cadet?" Parker groaned as he walked over

to his desk, returning from a bathroom break. "no, it's about the same as you left."

Raymond raised an eyebrow at his superior. The FBC office was still buzzing with

activity, agents staying late to finish various reports. It seemed that everyday more and

more reports of bio-terrorism came into their hands. There were so many to deal with

that the FBC had to split them up and share half the load with the BSAA.

It was more money in their pockets, with all the overtime going into it, but Parker

would've rather been a few pennies poorer than live in a world full of monstrosities and

fear. The older man sat back in his chair, his arms folded behind his head. Parker Luciani

had a system, do some now and the rest later. To some it seemed that Parker was just lazy

and hated doing paperwork, only half of that was true. Ever since the man started

working in the FBC a few years ago, he's learned to appreciate the little things in life,

time was precious. He would've rather have bleeding ears from the scorn of his boss than

waste his life away pushing paper stacks.

Raymond tapped another stack of papers on his desk, neatly shuffling them before

stapling them together and placing them on a tower to join the rest of the reports.

The redhead did find paperwork rather tiresome and boring, but as long as he was helpful

to the organization, he was more than glad to chip in anyway he could. The young man

came from a well off family, he wouldn't need to work so hard if he chose to take on the

family business. But he felt that there was something more important than money,

helping others. He realized this after a few months in the peace core and helped build

houses.

Word got around that the world was in danger of chemical weapons, horrifying rumors

spread that monsters were birthed from mere cold viruses. Raymond found his purpose in

life and he enrolled himself in the FBC's training program.

That was almost three years ago, he never felt prouder. This was the best decision for his

future, he was giving back. He only hoped that someday his family would understand.

Parker began to bounce a tennis ball against the wall across from his desk in boredom.

The brunette always bounced the raggedy ball around when he was bored or anxious.

Boredom or not, it was starting to grate on the redhead's nerves…

"Parker.." Raymond sighed as he looked up from his papers. "what?" Parker asked

innocently with a smile. The red haired man placed the pen down and pinched the bridge

of his nose with a tired groan. "hey, you should go home and get some rest, cadet!"

Parker chirped at his subordinate. "Easy for you to say. I can't go home yet." Raymond

gave a tired smile as he stretched his arms in the air. Parker's eyes instantly drifted onto

the younger man's abdomen, disappointed that his white button up shirt still remained.

"pfft, you're still new. The boss is always easy on the young ones." Parker grinned.

Raymond snorted at the comment, getting up with a slight groan.

"I'm going to catch a bathroom break myself, back in a little while." Raymond walked

out of the room while popping his neck.

Parker rubbed his chin as he openly stared at the young man's ass. The redhead had a

nice lean body, his uniform clung to his shape nicely. When Raymond was gone, Parker

hummed as he opened his desk drawer. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, a

candy bar maybe? But then his brown eyes came upon a bottle of pills. They were

sleeping pills prescribed to all the agents at the FBC, Lansdale was concerned that his

men were losing sleep and he wanted them in top shape at all times. Honestly, Parker

never needed the drugs since he slept like a log every chance he got.

However, he knew that a certain redhead was up way past his bedtime…

The brunette took two pills into his hand and placed them on a scrap piece of paper,

taking his stapler and gently crushing the white pills into fine powder.

Parker grabbed the sheet of paper and strolled over to Raymond's desk. He felt the foam

cup and realized that it was still warm, the redhead was still able to drink it. With a grin,

he dumped the powder into the cup, swirling the brown liquid until he was certain the

particles were hidden. Upon hearing footsteps in the hallway drawing closer, Parker

hurried back to his own desk, assuming his relaxed position to elude suspicion.

Raymond came back into the room, sitting back in his seat and picking up some

papers. He began to scratch away at the paperwork, it seemed endless! Parker was now

thankful that he took the opportunity to drug the rookie, he may not have stopped

otherwise. Raymond felt eyes on him and looked up only to notice Parker quickly

looking away and squeezing his tennis ball. It was odd, but Parker was never normal.

Then again, what was normal in a work place like this?

He tried to refocus himself, reading the reports over and over just to find his place again

was frustrating. He was getting tired, it was hard to even form a sentence…

No, he was stronger than this. The redhead was determined to finish no matter what the

cost. _'what's one more night without sleep..?'_ he thought sarcastically.

Raymond automatically grabbed the white foam cup, drinking the black coffee within.

He honestly never gave it a second thought, why should he?

Maybe another hour had gone by, he wasn't sure, but it was starting to take a toll on

him by now. Raymond rubbed his eyes when they got a little blurry. He held his hand

over his eyes, motivation gone. Maybe if he just laid his head down on the desk for a

little while, he would get his gumption back and continue to work. The redhead did just

that, it was easier to let go than he thought. His eyes were getting increasingly heavy.

Raymond thought he heard footsteps and a chuckle come closer to his desk, but he didn't

know if he was dreaming or not. He didn't have the strength to care.

"sleep well, cadet…" a voice whispered.

'_Parker..? what did you..do..?'_

Raymond's eyes rolled as he murmured incoherently. His forehead drooped onto his desk

as he fell asleep.

Parker smiled softly as he ran his hand through Raymond's fire red hair soothingly. It

was too easy to put the young man to sleep, it was almost pitiful. But he couldn't

complain. The older man threw the foam cup into the trashcan before he grabbed

Raymond's arm and draped it over his shoulders, shouldering him as he lifted him out of

the chair. Parker began to make the trek into the hall when he realized the decent amount

of weight pulling on him. It would be easier just to carry the man than drag him around

the building. With that, Parker bent over slightly and wrapped his arm around Raymond's

legs and hoisted him over his shoulder. He was more than comfortable like this…

Parker's hand drifted onto Raymond's firm ass, caressing it as a blush formed over his

face and he felt the heat increasing between his legs.

He could've sworn that the cadet had moaned in his sleep, but maybe it was his

imagination playing tricks on his mind. His mind and body wanted to think and feel what

it wanted to, and it was alright so long as the line wasn't crossed.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear away the lecherous desires from his mind.

"alright, let's get you home then." Parker smiled as he walked out of the room, turning

off the lights on his way out. Thankfully, there weren't too many agents left in the

building, he would've received far too many odd looks if he carried the fellow cadet

around the building like this in broad daylight.

"hey, it's about time you molested the cadet, Parker." A man with black hair and a blue

button up shirt grinned at his friend. "shut up Lloyd.." Parker failed to fight off the grin

on his face. "he worked himself too hard and passed out, I'm taking him home."

"your place?" Lloyd winked at the brunette. "no, his. I mean…it's not what you think."

Parker tried to defend himself. "alright, if you say so. Have a good one." Lloyd smiled

warmly and went the opposite way down the hall. "yeah, you too!"

'_am I really that obvious..?'_

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Finally making it down into the parking garage, Parker opened the car door of his

Land Rover. He laid Raymond down in the back seat, hovering over him for a moment.

Lust got the better of him as he ran his hand along the inside of Raymond's thigh, feeling

the toned muscle beneath his fingers. Before he realized what happened in the next

second he already had his hand cupping the front of the redhead's pants. A whimper

escaped Raymond's lips as his head lulled to the side. "mmm…Par…" he mumbled.

Parker smiled in victory as he got the young cadet to moan his name in his sleep.

He grasped Raymond's chin, dipping a couple of fingers into his warm mouth.

"you're too young to be caught up in a place like this.." Parker whispered.

The brunette reluctantly backed away to shut the car door, stepping around to the other

side to get into the driver's seat. He started the engine and pulled out of the garage.

'_let's see if I can't remember where you live at…'_

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

By some stroke of luck, Parker did manage to remember where Raymond lived. The

brunette pulled into the small parking lot of an apartment complex, turning the engine off.

He opened the car door and stepped out to get a view of the apartments.

They were simple, a bit nicer than some of the other ones in town. It was a white building

with clusters of windows and dark green doors. In a way, they were kind of pretty.

"alright, up you go." Parker replied as he hoisted the cadet over his shoulder once more.

Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure when the drugs were going to wear off…

'_this calls for a little snooping..'_ Parker grinned.

After fishing out the keys from Raymond's front pocket, Parker opened the apartment

door and stepped inside, locking it behind him. He dropped the keys onto the kitchen

counter, right next to a bowl full of apples. Glancing around, the kitchen was attached to

a small dining room. There was also a living room with beige couches, a coffee table and

a simple tv set. The apartment was basic, comfortable, only the essentials.

That was until Parker had stumbled upon Raymond's collection of books.

There were four tall bookcases that took up a whole wall, it was full of books!

'_ah, so he's a bookworm, huh?'_ he chuckled.

Parker wandered down the hallway, noticing a bathroom and a room that resembled a

study, looking for the bedroom. "hmm…why not look in here a bit?" Parker murmured.

He continued to carry Raymond as he gave himself the grand tour of the redhead's home.

The brunette walked into the study and saw a nice looking desk with books and papers

neatly stacked in their respective places.

'_he's a neat freak too…'_

Parker found a frame photo sitting on the desk and he picked it up. It was a family photo.

There was a man and woman standing close together, arms wrapped around each other

lovingly. _'must be his parents…'_

Then there were three youngsters in front of the couple, an older boy who looked to be in

his early twenties. Then there was a young girl who looked to be a teenager. In the

middle was Raymond, he looked to be somewhere in between the two age groups.

'_he's a middle child..?'_

Raymond was much older now than when the photo was taken. So that either meant that

his family was behind in their pictures, or they were no longer on speaking terms…

Parker quickly set down the photo before he could ponder more on the subject.

It was none of his business anyway…

Parker stepped out of the room and found the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

The bedroom was probably the most comfortable room in the whole apartment. There

was a big comfy looking bed with blue sheets and there were two dark wood nightstands

on either side of the bed. There was a book and a phone on one nightstand. Parker

wondered just what exactly interested the young cadet about books? They weren't as

much fun as movies or football games!

'_bah, whatever. To each their own.'_

The brunette laid Raymond down onto the bed, sighing at meeting his final destination.

He didn't want to leave the redhead, he seemed so lonely all by himself…

For now, he would help the cadet undress for bed.

Parker unzipped the bullet proof vest and helped Raymond's arms out of it, placing

the heavy material onto the dresser. He then removed his belt, along with the gun holster,

placing them beside the vest. The shoes and socks came off next, being set down on the

floor. Parker then loosened Raymond's blue and white striped tie. Then the redhead

began to grumble as he stirred. _'the drugs wore off already?'_

Raymond slowly lifted his eyelids, revealing brilliant green eyes. He was a bit groggy

at first. But once he lifted his head to see a certain man hovering above him he was wide

awake in that split moment. "wha-? Parker, what are you doing here?" the redhead sat

up in bed feeling his head swim from the motion. "well, you fell asleep back at the office

so I thought that I'd bring you home." Parker smiled with pride.

"home? No, Parker..I still have work to do." Raymond frowned. It was hard to be angry

when you've still got enough drugs in your system to put down an elephant.

"you should stay, I already took the liberty of telling Lansdale that you had the next

couple days off. just until you got rested up." Parker raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"that's real nice of you, but I can't." Raymond slowly shuffled his way along the bed

until his feet touched the floor. "you are staying home for the next couple of days, cadet,

that's an order." Parker frowned as he crossed his arms. "you can't stop me."

"ohh wanna bet?" Parker smirked wolfishly.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Taking up the challenge, Raymond shot up from bed and bent down to make a grab for

his shoes, preparing to charge out the door. But Parker beat him to the punch. The

brunette wrapped his big arms around the lean redhead and hugged him tightly. Raymond

grunted as he was taken by surprise. He struggled to get out of the bear hug but was

failing. "nng! Let go! Parker!" Raymond began to raise his voice.

Parker held tightly as he threw himself and Raymond down onto the bed, wriggling

around as much as the stubborn cadet. "Raymond! Hold still, dammit!" Raymond

managed to slip out an arm from the embrace and tried to push the man away.

"I..refuse…ngh! I can't, when I'm needed!" Raymond fumbled with his words.

"the paperwork will still be there when you get back!" Parker ground out.

"let go! Let go of me!" the redhead snarled.

'_alright, cadet. You leave me with no choice…'_

Parker had an idea and he just went along with it, since it was all he had.

The brunette snagged the tie from where it still laid on the bed.

"Parker, I mean it! Mmphh!" Raymond cried out in surprise as Parker suddenly tied his

own tie behind his head as a makeshift gag. Using Raymond's shock to his advantage,

Parker quickly grabbed his handcuffs from his belt and cuffed one of the redhead's

hands. Once the brunette managed to force Raymond's arms above his head, he looped

the handcuffs chain around the headboard's opening and cuffed the other hand securely.

Raymond struggled against the handcuffs and grumbled bitterly through the gag.

"Cadet Vester, I'm placing you under house arrest as you are a danger to your own

health. You have the right to remain _silent_." Parker smirked as he wiped the sweat away

from his forehead, panting from the scuffle.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Parker smiled as he surveyed the young cadet handcuffed to the bed. The redhead was

still wearing his gray slacks, white button up shirt and his leather gloves. Combine the

uniform with the blue and white striped gag and you've got one sexy prisoner.

'_I'm liking this turn of events..'_

Raymond glared defiantly at his superior, uselessly tugging at the handcuffs again.

His chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. He imagined all the things

he could do to torture that scruffy man in front of him..

'_how dare you..? how dare you?'_

"well, I have to say that you put up one hell of a fight, cadet." Parker grinned.

Raymond grunted against the gag, it didn't matter if he couldn't speak or not.

'_you don't honestly think that I'll be able to sleep like this, do you?'_

"now, are you willing to listen to me now? Are you ready to get some rest?"

Parker raised an eyebrow at the fiery red haired man.

Oh, if looks could kill…

"hmph, stubborn bastard.." Parker snorted at his annoyed subordinate.

Another idea formed in Parker's mind, it seemed way out of line.

But why not have some fun with the cadet?

"well, I guess I'll just have to find some way to _help you relax_." He purred seductively.

Suddenly, Raymond's anger subsided and he was filled with confusion. What did the

other man have planned for him? What was he going to do with him?

Parker crawled onto the bed and placed his hand on Raymond's hip, caressing it.

When there was no negative reaction, Parker felt bold enough to move his hand to caress

the inside of Raymond's thigh, earning a gasp. The brunette chuckled as he saw the

redhead's cheeks turn a little pink. "you like that, cadet?" Parker purred again.

Raymond's leg shivered under the touch in anticipation. Parker clamped his hand onto

the front of Raymond's pants, groping his package. Raymond's eyes rolled into his head

as he moaned loudly. "do you like this, Ray?" Parker whispered as he leaned in and

kissed Raymond's neck, gently suckling on the burning skin. As Parker alternated

between squeezing and releasing Raymond's crotch, he felt a hard on forming

underneath. Raymond failed to hold in his whimpers as he bucked into Parker's hand.

"ah..that's what I thought, cadet. Thanks for being honest." Parker winked.

Raymond's face was beet red by now and his body was a shuddering hot mess.

'_ohh…please, take me now. Parker-!'_

Parker licked his lips as he unbuttoned Raymond's shirt, caressing his bare chest.

He tweaked and pinched the redhead's left nipple, earning gasps and groans from behind

the makeshift gag. Raymond's head fell back against the headboard.

"you're going to be good now?" Parker glanced up at the younger man.

Raymond nodded his head in acknowledgement. "that's what I like to hear.." Parker

whispered as he pulled the gag until it hung loosely around Raymond's neck, kissing him

deeply on his soft lips. When the brunette stuck his tongue into Raymond's mouth, both

men began to moan and whimper for each other. Parker caressed Raymond's hair

soothingly as they continued to explore each other's mouth.

Parker's other hand lazily ran down Raymond's bare stomach, tickling his naval and

catching the hem of his pants. Parker unbuttoned and unzipped the slacks, moving away

from Raymond to pull down the pants, revealing black boxer briefs.

Parker grinned as he grabbed the hem of the boxers and pulled them down

Raymond's legs, taking the both of them off of his subordinates feet. Now, Raymond laid

on the bed in nothing but his leather gloves and unbuttoned shirt, a pleasing sight.

He suddenly got up and started to undress himself out of his uniform, but not before

removing a small bottle of lube and tossing it onto the bed.

"you know, I've been wanting to do this with you for a long time." Parker smiled.

"how long?" Raymond cocked his head to the side. This was news to him…

"since your sexy ass walked right in the first day." Parker winked at the redhead.

Raymond was deadpanned. _'all along..? this whole time, he wanted me?'_

To say that he was flattered would be an understatement.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Raymond got to see Parker in all his glory.

The brunette had more muscle than his clothes cared to share, such a shame.

But here stood Parker Luciani, his superior, his role model, naked!

It was only for Raymond's eyes, he was all his and his alone.

"c-captain.." Raymond stuttered, sitting up only to be held back by the handcuffs.

'_dammit…I forgot about those.'_

Parker chuckled at the imprisoned redhead. "now, now cadet, be patient. I want to have a

little fun before we get started." He winked. Raymond gulped in anticipation.

He didn't know just how much longer he could contain his excitement.

Just how strong were these handcuffs, anyway? Maybe he could break them…

Parker crawled back onto the bed, getting in between Raymond's legs.

He squeezed lube onto his fingers until they were completely slick with clear gel.

But the brunette wasn't ready to prepare the redhead just yet…

The older man brought his face closer to Raymond's cock, wrapping his lips around it.

"ah-!" Raymond choked and instantly bucked up into Parker's mouth.

Parker chuckled and began to bob his head up and down, sucking and licking the younger

Man's hot, throbbing cock.

"ohh! Captain! Ahh-!" Raymond's head fell back against the headboard and his eyes slid

shut as his superior skillfully worked his libido.

Parker slowed his movement to a crawl, after all, he didn't want his cadet coming too

soon. This is was only an appetizer, so much more was to come…

Parker stealthily slipped his fingers into Raymond's cavern, unnoticed by the redhead.

Raymond didn't really feel his superior's fingers until he felt pain that was equivalent to

pinches. But Parker made it so easy to forget the pain, there was virtually no pain.

It was Parker's plan to suck on Raymond to help him forget the pain that his fingers

would've normally caused. It was a good plan too, he realized, when he discovered just

how tight Raymond really was inside. Was he a virgin?

"P-Parker…! Ahhh..ah! ah! Ohh.." Raymond bucked up into Parker's mouth.

Until Parker suddenly removed his lips, earning a strained whimper from the redhead.

"don't worry, we're just getting started now." Parker chuckled.

Raymond panted as his body felt like it was on fire, he never felt so turned on before.

He felt Parker's fingers swirling around inside of him, stretching him. It burned a little

bit, but it wasn't as bad as he worried it would be. "this ok?" Parker glanced at him.

"mm-hmm.." Raymond nodded with an even darker blush crossing his face.

"P..Parker?" Raymond peered up at the experienced man. "yeah?"

"could you..remove the handcuffs now?" Raymond pleaded. "oh! Right, sorry!" Parker

laughed as he leaned over the bed to grab the keys to the handcuffs.

"I guess you are more compliant now. Wouldn't want you to hurt your hands for this

anyway.." Parker murmured as he leaned up and unlocked the handcuffs on Raymond's

wrists. Raymond took the opportunity to lick trails along Parker's chest, loving the curves

on the man's body. He wanted to return the favor.

Parker purred as Raymond licked and kissed his chest, nipping at his nipples.

"good..that's good, cadet." Parker caressed Raymond's red hair encouragingly.

Raymond stopped so he could remove his unbuttoned shirt and leather gloves, tossing

them onto the floor.

"alright, get comfortable." Parker instructed as he positioned himself between

Raymond's legs, his cock pressing against his entrance. Instantly, Raymond wrapped his

legs around Parker's hips and clasped his hands behind his neck.

Parker pecked Raymond on the lips. He then pushed himself inside of Raymond, slowly

moving until he was filled. Raymond shut his eyes and bit his lip as he was entered. He

had never been taken before, he was only used to sucking off other guys when he was in

high school. "unn! Ughh..mphh." Raymond grunted as he laid his head in between

Parker's shoulder and neck. "it's alright, just give it a moment." Parker cooed.

The redhead took a few breaths as he adjusted to Parker's cock, squeezing himself around

it experimentally. "that's it, good.." Parker kissed the top of Raymond's head.

Raymond nodded to give confirmation that he was ready.

Parker held onto Raymond's hips as he slowly began to thrust in and out of him.

It was a slow pace to spare the cadet the discomfort. The speed picked up once they got

used to the feeling and moved faster.

"ah-ah! Ahhh! Oh! Oh! Ah! P-Par-! Ahh!" Raymond clung to Parker as he bucked up

into him uncontrollably. "nngh! Mmph…nn!" Parker grit his teeth and thrust faster into

the young cadet, turning the redhead into a thrashing mess. "aah! Oh! Oh..! ahhh!"

Parker began to stroke Raymond's cock, giving him more pleasure. "ahhh.! Yees!" he

hissed his approval. Parker smiled openly and thrust deeper.

Once Parker found that one spot inside of Raymond, a spot he didn't know existed, he

began to scream even louder. Parker began to yell himself hoarse as he clung to the

younger man. "R-…Ray..!" Parker cried out as he came. "Par..! ahh..!" Raymond

choked out as he reached climax as well.

Parker panted and he lowered the both of them onto the bed in exhaustion.

Raymond laid there underneath Parker's warm body, holding onto him lovingly.

All that filled the room were the bated breaths and sighs of the two men.

Raymond began to fall asleep as Parker pulled up the blankets and cuddled beside

him. He wrapped his arms around his superior. He never wanted to let him go…

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

The next morning, Raymond woke up first. He saw blue light coming in from the bottom

of the curtains, signs of an early morning. He still clung to Parker in front of him in bed.

He really didn't want to get up to go to work, didn't want to leave Parker's side. But..

Raymond barely sat up when Parker pressed him back down into the bed.

"don't even think about it…" he mumbled groggily.

Raymond smiled softly at his superior as he brushed the bangs away from his face.

"but…" the redhead started only to be silenced with a kiss.

"but nothing, I told you to stay home. Go back to sleep, babe." He grinned tiredly.

"but I'm needed. People are counting on me.." Raymond cast his eyes downwards sadly.

"why is it so important, Ray?" Parker brushed his hand in Raymond's soft hair.

"it's been a long time since I've felt needed, not since I took care of my younger sister,

Mary. I always took care of her, played with her. Once my family found out that I was

gay, they disowned me. My father gave me some money and told me to leave, he didn't

want Mary and my older brother Tristen to get 'confused' too. Since then, I've always

missed the feeling of being loved, needed. So I joined the peace core, after that, I heard

about what the FBC stood for and I enrolled in the training program. I never say no to

anyone, Parker, because I don't want to be forgotten." Raymond eyes glazed over.

"geez Ray, I had no idea. I'm sorry.." Parker looked at his new lover sadly.

A small whimper escaped the cadet, causing the brunette to hold him even tighter.

"you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm here for you, _I love you_."

"Parker…" Raymond's voice cracked. "I love you, too. _So much_."

After Raymond's shuddering stopped, Parker looked at him with a smile.

"stay, you need the time off. I'll stay here with you!" he winked.

Raymond almost got out of bed. Almost.

"I make mean pancakes.." he tempted the redhead. He got him there.

Raymond laughed and held onto Parker. "ok, ok, you win!"

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Well, here's my first ever ParkerxRaymond fic!

I've been playing a LOT of Revelations lately, and my mind has been ninja'd into liking

The pairing. I've been thinking about these two quite a bit which means it's interfering

with my DavidxKevin stories. I thought that if I wrote a story or two with this couple

maybe it would free up some space and I wouldn't think about it so much.

I guess we'll see, huh?

I still plan on posting "Mandrake Falls" next week, maybe I'll even surprise you all again

with another ParkerxRaymond story. Who knows..?

I didn't mean for this to be so long, but I guess it is what it is. Which reminds me, I

should warn you, again, that "Mandrake Falls" is very long too!

So if you got exhausted after reading this then you should probably read that story in

small bits. This story takes up about 17 pages…ouch!

Oh! I also got to play with the font in this story, how do you like it?

That's all for now. I'll see you next time!

Lin


End file.
